Rainbow Magic Precure
Rabbit Hole Precure is the second fanseries made by Tiffany-chan123. It's themes and motifs include Alice in Wonderland, overcoming fears, friendship and hope. Plot Once upon a time....Wonderland was filled with happiness, laughter, and the most fun celebrations....But one day, a quartet of evil beings named. Jawock, Fujin, and Knave, destroyed there happiness, and turned it into madness, along with capturing, Alice, The Mad Hatter, The Cheshire Cat and a few other Wonderlandians, fearing this, the white queen of Wonderland Shiroe, sends out the Queen of Heart's trusty fairy "Pet" Peter to the town of Dodgeson, to find the true "Cure Alice" Characters Precure Asuna Sakumoto / Cure Alice ' 'Hair Color: Aqua Green (Civillian) Blonde (Cure Alice) Eye Color: Blue (Either Form) Theme Color: Alice Blue and White, with hints of Black and Red. Intro: "I am the protector of Wonderland. Cure Alice!" Solo Attacks: Alice Suite Shower! (Finisher) Blissful Dream. Golden Afternoon. Group Attacks: Teacake Extravaganza! (Duo Attack with Cure Hatter) Wonderland Dream Royale! A Smart yet sometimes stubborn little lady, Asuna is a massive bookworm at heart, and is one of Dodgeson Academy's best students, she enjoys listening to classical music, reading books, doing math puzzles, and playing card games. (TCG and Traditional) However.....She can get really emotional, is very stubborn, and can sometimes get carried away when she gets a question wrong. (Which by the way happens rarely.) As Cure Alice, she's well rounded, and she has Card suite themed attacks Madoka Harada / Cure Hatter ''' '''Hair Color: Brown (Civillian) Blonde (Cure Hatter) Eye Color: Pink (Civillian) Yellow (Cure Hatter) Theme Color: Baby Pink and Plum Purple with hints of Red. Intro: "The Joyful Maiden of Celebrations. Cure Hatter!" Solo Attacks: Tea Wave (Finisher) Hat Trick. Tea Party Popper Group Attacks: Teacake Extravaganza! (Duo Attack With Cure Alice) Wonderland Dream Royale A very cheerful young lady, she's the youngest of the team, and is probably the most energetic of the group, she loves throwing celebrations, mainly tea parties, she also loves hugging Peter (The Team's Mascot) She also loves baking and making food, but she can get a bit curious...Sometimes a bit too curious, and some of her parties can get WILD!! She also hates Math and doing schoolwork, due to Asuna's somewhat annoyance. As Cure Hatter, she's high in attack and speed....But she's very frail. She also uses (And I kid you not!) Party themed attacks. Chisa Nekozawa / Cure Cheshire ''' '''Hair Color: Pink (Civillian Form) Purple (Cure Cheshire) Eye Color: Green (Civillian Form) Purple (Cure Cheshire) Theme Color: Pink and Purple Intro: "The Feline of Justice. Cure Cheshire~Nya!" Solo Attacks: Claw Barrage (Finisher) Cheshire's Grin, Invisible Strike Group Attacks: Execution Cat Style! (Duo Attack with Cure Queen) Wonderland Dream Royale Probably the most mysterious out of the group, Chisa is a cat lover and proud of it, she also works at "Caroll Maid Cafe." she's always smiling even during dangerous situations, she's also very calm and collected, along with being a collector of shiny things, mainly bells. Is very good friends with Asuna, and loves making costumes, she also loves tuna. As Cure Cheshire, she's surprisingly agile, and is very fast, probably the fastest on the team, she also can go invisible and teleport, she also uses claws. Aihi Aino / Cure Queen ''' '''Hair Color: Brown (Civillian) Red (Cure Queen) Eye Color: Brown (Civillian) Red (Cure Queen Theme Color: Red...Lots and Lots of Red Intro: "The Scarlet Ruler. Cure Queen" Solo Attacks: Rose Flurry (Finisher) Heart Kiss. Rose Whip Group Attacks: Execution Cat Style! (Duo Attack with Cure Cheshire) Wonderland Dream Royale A Precure who joined later during there adventures, Aihi is probably the most popular girl at Dodgeson Academy, and she is proud of it, she can be kind and sweet at times...But at other times....She is demanding as all heck! Her mother is a hairdresser, and her father is a famous seiyuu, she gets along with them pretty well, and wants to know more about Jiro Sarumura, a mysterious boy at Dodgeson Academy. As Cure Queen, she is very strong, and is very bulky...But she is very very VERY slow! She uses love themed, and rose attacks 'Allies' Peter A white rabbit fairy from Wonderland, Peter loves being on time, and hates being late, he cares for the group, and especially the two queens of Wonderland, Shiroe and Hato. He is often times being hugged by Madoka, and hates carrots. He transforms into a human halfway through the series Jiro Sarumura / Caterpillar A mysterious blue haired man from Wonderland, Jiro is a lover of music, dancing, relaxation, flowers, insects, and eating mushrooms. He's secretly the only Wonderlandian (Besides Peter) to not be made insane by the dark wonderland trio, or be trapped in the ruins under the Queen of Heart's Castle. His real form (A Caterpillar) is revealed near the end of the series. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Tiffanychan123's Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Rabbit Hole Precure